Making More than Just Pasta (RomanoXReader)
by popika5554
Summary: Going to visiting a certain Spaniard and his cranky friend can have unexpected outcomes. Especially for you dear reader. Find out what happens after you try to make pasta with Romano.


You were lying in your bed reading (fav book). Yeah sure, you had already read this book a hundred times, and new every word by heart, but what's the harm right?

You were just getting to the climax of the book when your phone rang. "Who the hell could that be?" you wondered. You leaned over towards your night stand and picked up your phone.

"Hello?"

"Hola~ chica!" came the overly happy voice of a certain Spaniard on the other end.

"Hey Antonio! What up?"

"I was just wondering if ju would like to come over for lunch!"

"Yeah sure Toni. When should I come?"

"Now of course!"

"Like right now?"

"Jes right now!"

"Alright fine….I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Yay! Oh and little Lovi will be here too~!"

"W-wait! What?!"

"Adios senorita! See you in 10!" he said and hung up.

"Damn that sneaky ass Spaniard!" you yelled at your now silent phone.

Toni new very well that you couldn't stand Lovino! With his pompous attitude and constant frown. And that language of his! He had the worst foul mouth! Not that yours was much better, but still! His light honey brown eyes always held a hint of cockiness, and he always had his arms crossed, and was always in a bad mood, he was just so…..so…..irresistible! Wait! What the hell were you thinking just now! I mean yeah sure he was kind of cute, and the way his curl bounced was just adorable, but there was no way you could like him right? Right?!

-Time Skip to Antonio's House-

You sighed heavily as you walked up the steps to Toni's house. You didn't want to face Lovino while you were still contemplating your feelings towards him.

You reached the top of the stairs to his huge house, and knocked lightly on the door. It opened and out popped the Spaniard. "Hola _! Welcome!" You simply nodded as he moved aside to let you in.

When you walked in the door you were glomped by an overly excited Lovino look alike.

"Ciao _!" the bubbly Italian said as he hugged you.

"Hey Feli~" you said, and hugged him back.

Feli stopped hugging you and grabbed your hand. "Come on bella! Help me and-a fratello make-a pastaaaa!"

Before you could protest he led you towards the kitchen. You saw other people as you passed, such as, Ludwig with his brother Gilbert, and Francis. 'Great,' you thought. 'The whole BTT is here.' You finally got to the kitchen where you saw Lovino with is back to you, cutting up tomatoes for the sauce. "Ve~ fratello look! _ has come to help us with the cooking!" At hearing this Lovino turned around.

"Well if it isn't the little ragazza," he smirked.

"Well if it isn't the little pain in my ass," you retorted.

You two glared daggers at each other. A slow blush began to creep its way onto your face. 'Damn,' you thought. 'Don't blush! Don't blush!' Suddenly a loud voice found its way into the kitchen. "Feliciano! Come here vould you?"

"Coming Ludwig!" Feli shouted back and ran off saying, "I'll leave you two to finish the cooking kay?"

And that's how you became stuck alone in the kitchen with the man you hated/liked.

"Well? Don't just-a stand there idiota!" he said. "Get your ass over here and-a help me."

"Y-yeah yeah, I'm coming….keep your shirt on." You sighed and walked over to where he stood. He handed you a couple of tomatoes, a knife, and a cutting board. You began dicing the tomatoes.

When you were finished you realized you had tomato juice on your fingers, so you did what any normal person would do, you licked it off! You began sucking the sweet juice from your fingers until you caught Lovino looking at you from the corner of your eye.

"What is it?" you turned and asked him. Was it just you imagination, or was he… blushing?!

"N-nothing ragazza, just keep working!" His face turning even redder.

"Whatever," you said, and picked up the tomatoes and dropped them into the awaiting pot. You turned back around and put the noodles into the boiling water. Now all there left to do was to wait.

You glanced over at Lovino who was looking at you again. "What is it this time?" you said annoyed.

"You have tomato juice on-a your face," he said and turned his head.

"O-oh," you replied. You took your hand and was about to wipe it off when suddenly he grabbed it and stopped you. "Lovino? What are you doing?" He leaned down and licked the tomato juice off of the corner of your mouth.

This action shocked you. Had he really just done that?! Instead of pulling away after he had gotten the tomato juice off, his mouth continued to your lips. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer to him. You gasped at this, thus allowing him to sneak his tongue into your mouth. He explored every corner of your mouth as if it was his, and he had full ownership of it.

He pulled away for air and looked into your eyes.

"Bella….." he breathed. "ti amo." He didn't even wait for an answer before his lips were on yours again.

After breaking away again he picked you up and threw you over his shoulder.

"Lovino what are you-"

"Shh bella, we don't want-a anyone to see or hear us now do we?" And with that he sped off quickly and quietly up stairs to one of Antonio's spare bedrooms.

He quickly put you on the bed and crawled on top of you, and latched his mouth to yours once again. He snaked his tongue into your mouth and enticed your own wet muscle to dance with his.

After a few moments of heating kissing, he moved his mouth down your neck, looking for that one spot that would make you moan. He quickly found it and you let out a moan.

"Ah~Lovi~!"

Suddenly, as if woken from a dream, he stops and pulls back. "What's wrong?" you ask, worried you did something.

"Bella, I forgot to wait for-a your answer."

"My answer?"

"Si, your answer-a to my confession."

You reached up and pulled him down for another mind blowing kiss. "That is my answer Lovino Vargas. Ti amo troppo." He kissed down your neck once more, and left a 'love mark' on your neck. He lifted your shirt and trailed kisses up your stomach and in between your breasts as he lifted.

"No bra? You're such a naughty girl~" He began massaging your mounds. He then latched his mouth to your left bud, while roughly tweaking the nipple of your right. You arched your back and moaned into his touch. His hand then traveled down to the hem of your shorts and began to tug at them. Before he could pull them off however, you sat up and stopped him, his mouth detaching from your breast.

You yanked him down to kiss you again and began unbuttoning his shirt. He smirked as he pulled his white dress shirt off and threw it somewhere into the room. You leaned forward and started unzipping his pants, his erection clearly noticeable. "Someone is-a little anxious, no," he smiled as he helped you pull off his pants.

"S-shut up!" you whined. "It's all your fault anyway."

He pushed you back down on the bed and quickly shed you of your shorts and panties.

"So what if it's-a my fault? I like you a lot better this way anyway." He slipped a finger between your folds and fingered your clit.

"AH~ Just shut up and fuck me already!" you yelled.

"Not so fast bella," he said with a smirk. "I want to have-a some fun with this first." At that he slipped you fingers inside of you and began moving them in and out. You gasped at the sensations and moaned. The knot inside your stomach began to coil and tighten, then just as it was about to release, he pulled his fingers out. You whined at the loss of contact. Lovino smiled and replaced his fingers with his tongue. "Gh~ahhhh~!" you moaned and gripped the curl on the side of his head. This seemed to turn him into an animal, because he began to lick even faster, and roll your clit in between his fingers.

Your little knot finally came undone, and you came. Lovino then proceeded to eat you out, lapping up your juices.

"_ you taste-a delicious~" he purred.

Alright, now it was your turn. You flipped him over so you were on top of him, straddling his lap. "You've had your fun. Now its my turn," you said with a sadistic smirk. You releaved him of his tight boxers, and thrust his throbbing cock into your soaking entrence.

"Gah! _! You're so-a tight~!" You bounced on his cock and rode him hard. He the grabbed your hips and thrusted up to meet your pussy. He then flipped you onto your back once more and threw your legs over his shoulders thrusting at a better angle, and finding you G-spot.

"Lovi~! There! Hit there!" you panted. He pounded mercilessly into that one spot going faster and faster, until you both came.

"LOVINO!"  
"_!"

You felt his warm seed shoot inside you as you coated his dick with your fluids.

You rode out your orgasms with a few more lazy thrusts, before finally he pulled out and you both fell asleep.

-Extended Ending!-

"Ve~? Where did fratello and _ go" Feli asked as he entered the kitchen only to find 2 pots boiling over. He quickly turned the stove off and looked around the kitchen.

When he walked out he saw Antonio, Francis, and Gilbert walking from upstairs with a camera, bloody noses, and unusually tight pants.

"Ve~ Toni! Have-a you seen mi fratello?" he asked

"S-si" replied Toni while trying to stop his bloody nose.

"Where is-a he?"

"He is up stairs giving it to _!" Gilbert shouted.

"Ve~? Giving her what? A present?!"

"Non," said Francis. "You see Feli, when 2 people love eachother very much-"

"ZHAT IS ENOUGH!" shouted Ludwig covering Feli's ears. "VE ARE LEAVING NOW!" And with that, Ludwig picked up Feliciano and carried him out the house.


End file.
